


Just Another Friday

by alligatortears



Category: The L Word (TV 2004)
Genre: F/F, F/F/F, Gay Bar, Lesbian, NSFW, One Shot, Public Sex, Smut, Threesome, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alligatortears/pseuds/alligatortears
Summary: Dawn Denbo and Her Lover Cindy have a normal night at She Bar.
Relationships: Dawn Denbo/Her Lover Cindy, Shane McCutcheon/Cindy
Kudos: 3





	Just Another Friday

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW. Not intended for those under 18. NO MINORS. 
> 
> I wrote this as a joke with my gf, but it's actually a Masterpiece. All characters belong to The L Word. I do not own the rights to anything. Enjoy!

“I’ll take a G&T,” said the middle aged blonde on her night out after a long week on set. She seemed drained and frustrated. No doubt some up and coming actress was giving her an attitude. But that actress wasn’t me, and god I was furious. I wanted a role in Lez Girls more than you could imagine. But instead, I was slinging drinks while Dawn schmoozed her way through our crowded West LA bar.

I eyed Tina, hoping she wouldn’t notice. What did Bette ever see in this future PTA mom? I snapped out of my thoughts as she said, this time with an edge, “Hey. A gin and tonic. Did you hear me?” 

“I know what a G&T stands for…” I did NOT say. Instead I smiled and flashed my perfect pearly whites, just like Dawn likes. “Coming right up,” I purred.

I knew Tina wanted to fuck me. She probably hadn’t gotten laid in months. And my naturally perky tits were out, just like Dawn liked. That night I had on a low cut paisley-patterned camisole, a miniskirt and knee high go-go boots. I looked hot, and I knew everyone else in the bar would agree.

I finished her drink and slid it across the bar. “That’ll be seven bucks, please.”

“Put it on Bette’s tab.” She rolled her eyes and walked away.

Hmm. I guess she was getting laid. 

I turned away from the bar to look at myself in the mirror. I played with my hair, tucking a few stray pieces behind my ear. Dawn always teases me for how flustered I look at the end of the night. I caught another blonde’s eye in the mirror behind me. 

It was Alice. The high pitched, squeaky femme. 

I turned around, slowly, unsure if I could handle a conversation with this one. “What do you want?” I cooed. 

“Tequila sunrise. Surprised you don’t have that memorized by now little Cind.” She laughed. 

Where did that nickname come from? I thought as I poured her sickly sweet drink, Must be what she calls me in her sex dreams. 

Again, she put it on her lover’s tab. I saw her butch daddy, Tasha, earlier. She was wearing cargo shorts and a simple black tee. What a looker. I always wanted a piece of that silicone strap. 

Finally, Dawn was able to make her way over to me. She must have finished talking to that group of closeted university deans and skanky femmes from the Planet. She slid behind the bar and without hesitation gave me a hard slap on my naturally perky ass. 

“How’s my babygirl?”

“She’s really tired of making G&T’s for a bunch of sixes. How’s that Lez Girls role coming baby?”

“It’s in the bag, babe. Don’t you worry your pretty little head about it.”

“You’d love to see my name in lights, wouldn’t you? Her lover Cindy. In theaters across America.”

“That’s hot, baby.” She slapped my ass in approval. “But for now, I think I know of a way to spice up your evening a little bit.” 

As if on cue, the director of Lez Girls herself sauntered her way into my domain. Jenny Schecter had come to me. I basked in the feeling. 

She barely even looked my way as she barked, “Appletini,” but I knew she noticed me. How could she not? I was the perfect candidate for her next starlet once she got tired of that Nikki Stevens chick. 

Dawn smirked, “Jenny, how are things going on the lesbo flick?” 

“It’s more than just a ‘lesbo flick’ Denbo,” Jenny glared condescendingly. “We’re not just telling stories, we’re changing lives.”

Dawn laughed. “Keep tellin’ yourself that, sweetcheeks.” 

Jenny sighed. She snatched her appletini so fast the glass tipped over, its contents spilling behind the bar.

“You have GOT to be kidding me,” screeched Jenny. “ADELLE!” 

Jenny stormed off, and I was left with a mess to clean. Dawn slipped a hand around my waist. “Don’t worry, honey, I got this. You’ve had enough shit to deal with tonight. Lemme treat you.”

And a treat it was. I was shocked that Dawn would ever deign to clean, when that was so clearly my job. She grabbed a barcloth and knelt on the floor. Slowly, she mopped up the acid-green liquid. But after she’d finished she remained at my feet, devilishly looking up at me. She must have noticed I wasn’t wearing any panties on my bare pussy today. I didn’t even have to ask her what she was up to before another customer arrived. 

It was her. Do I even need to elaborate? Dressed in only a wifebeater and saggy khakis, Shane looked divine. I immediately wanted her to pound me into next Tuesday.

“Rough night?” she asked.

“I’ve had better.” Suddenly I felt a hand grace my inner thigh. Dawn was up to no good. 

“How so?” 

“Ya know...lesbos.”

“I hear ya.” God she was sexy. I couldn’t stop eyeing the hem of her low rise pants. Meanwhile, Dawn’s fingers were inching closer and closer to my pussy. She lightly brushed my lips, teasing me, knowing full well I would not be patient. 

I wanted Shane’s mouth on my nipples, and Dawn’s on my clit. At least one half of this fantasy was about to become a reality. 

I felt my breath quicken as her tongue began to lick me up and down, still avoiding my clit. I gripped the bar, my knuckles whitening as Shane smiled knowingly with a twinkle in her eye, “So are you going to take my order, or what?”

“Oh. Oh. Of course.” I breathed. 

“You okay?”

“Suddenly my night’s gotten…. a whole lot... better.” I bit my lip, repressing a moan as Dawn finally parted my lips and drew tight circles around my clit. 

“I can see that.” I think I saw Shane glance over the bar before bringing her eyes back to meet mine, “I’ll take a Corona. That shouldn’t be too hard to make, right?” 

“No. Not at all.” Fuck, I thought. The beer fridge was on the other side of the bar, did I really have to move while I was getting eaten out? I stayed where I was and said, “I just remembered. Oh. Oh.” I couldn’t keep this moan in. 

Shane chuckled, “Yeah. What did you remember?” 

“We’re.. We’re… out of beer.” 

“Every single beer?” 

“Mmhmm.” I breathed, “Every. Single… One.” 

Shane wanted a piece of this. 

Dawn wrapped her hands around me, squeezing my ass, burying her face deeper. I heard her moan between my legs. My legs shook. Shane could tell I was a little unsteady on my feet. She reached her hands across the bar, grabbing my shoulders. “Whoa there.” 

“Sorry.” I giggled. “I could make… you.. Uh… a vodka on the rocks.” 

“No. No. Take your time.” Shane’s eyes slowly travelled down my body, lingering on my hardened nipples, and came back up to meet mine. She bit her lip, “You look hot tonight, Cindy. Makes me wish I could be back there with you.” 

Dawn heard this and took this as a cue to slide a finger inside me. I gasped, and immediately rocked my hips onto her. Shane leaned closer, “You like that?” 

“Mmhmm.” 

Dawn slid another finger inside me, falling into rhythm with her tongue. 

I whispered, “Don’t stop.” 

“I’m not doing anything,” Shane tilted her head, leaning even closer. Her lips were hovering inches away now. I wanted them. No, I needed them. 

“Kiss me,” I begged. 

Shane placed a finger under my chin and pulled my lips to hers. I moaned into her mouth feeling myself start to climax. Dawn didn’t slow, and Shane kissed me harder. 

“Fuck!” I drew my head back in pleasure, Dawn steadied my legs as I reached an orgasm. 

Dawn came up from behind the bar, wiping her mouth on the barcloth. I pulled my miniskirt down, fixing myself a bit. Dawn addressed the other woman, “About that Corona. I think we just got another shipment in.” She winked and walked to the other side of my bar, pulling a bottle from the fridge. 

She opened the bottle and slid it across to Shane, “On the house.”


End file.
